Remembering You
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: Tala and Hilary were best friends before the boy went to the Abbey; however, no one has any idea of their past relationship and the pair don't speak. At a BBA picnic, the twosome reunite, but will they be able to rekindle their rapport? TalHil. CONTINUED.
1. Childhood

Oh, damn, another fic! Don't blame me, blame my fellow owner of the redneck hockey team (Megan lol. Haha girl, jkn, you don't get blamed! This is my own damn fault! Lol….chica, we really need to name our hockey team! Lol.). I really don't know how it had came up in the conversation, but I said something about writing a TalaHil and came up with a plot…and here I am. Lol. This is going to _suck! _I know I shouldn't be taking on any more responsibility, but I just hadd to post this! Lol. I suppose I'll delete it, it just depends on what you think. This is my first nonKaiHil, it's TalaHil! The beginning is kind of filler-like, but later action and romance will heat up! Lol. Wow, this story is gonna suck! I'm soo sorry! OOCness, crappy grammar, my shitty writing and utterly talentless ass etc. etc. Anyway, I just _had_ to post tonight, despite tomorrow is my Geometry and CATS 9 Semester Exams (wish me luck, I suck at those classes!...well, all classes! Lol) And then I'll be in New Jersey, leaving Friday morning, so yea! Lol. Oh, and watch out for Tala's very cursing and swearing mouth! Alright, here we go:

Tala: Haha, Kai, I stole your spot! I will be taking Kai's spot as the disclaimer and "On with the fic" guy! (A/N: -.-)

Kai: Hn.

Moonlight Serenity: Kai, you're no fun! Get jealous! Beat up Tala! Something.

Kai: I will do something –smirks- Moonlight Serenity does not own beyblade!

Tala and Moonlight Serenity: WTF!?

Kai: Didn't steal my spot after all. On with the shitty fic!

**Note: Go to my profile for Hilary and Tala's OC family history, it's relatively important to the plot and I advise it. Scroll down my profile and it'll be in** **bold.**

---------------------------------------------

Remembering You

---------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

Prologue 

Childhood

_"Boo!" Snow fell lightly through the Russian air of winter, dazzling like little white diamonds falling from the sky, some of which were burying themselves in her black lashes and chocolate brown locks. Her face was tinted pink from the cool winter air, and her face was lit-up like by a thousand-watt smile and sparkling ruby eyes. She, as well as he, were enveloped in childhood innocence and joy. The danger that lie ahead didn't even matter, didn't even exist yet. All that existed to them was their respective "Mommy", "Daddy", their houses, their yards, and their best friends: respectably "Hily" and "Tal-Tal." "Bet I scared you, huh, Tal-Tal?" He rose up out of his spot in the snow, looking at her like she was crazy…though she spoke the truth._

"_Nu-uh, you couldn't scare nothing, Hily," Tal-Tal, a little three and one-half (which he would correct you if you even dared forget the one-half) year old with vibrant red hair, warm blue eyes, and pale skin, looked at his best friend defiantly. _

"_Bleh!" The little girl stuck her tongue out acting as though she was a monster, trying to impress her best friend. Her face then contorted back to its usual glee, "How waz 'at?" She looked hopeful, hands clasped in wonderment of her achievement. Tala shook his head at the two and one-half year old (if you forgot the half, she would instantly blow-up and insist you count the half –just as Tala would) girl before him._

"_Nah! Go like this!" He stuck to fingers in his mouth and stuck out his tongue. She swatted his shoulder playfully._

"_Ew!" He un-scrunched his face and shrugged. _

"'_Dunno," He told her. She cocked her head to the side, her long hair carelessly falling down her face and shoulders._

"_You're weird, Tal-Tal, but I love you anyway," She grinned at him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

"_Yea-yea," He nodded. "Let's go get some food, k? I'm cold," He told her, gesturing towards the door to her small home. She nodded furiously._

"_Br! I cold, too!" She agreed. _

"_K-k, let's go!" He gripped her tiny hand in his own small one and they skidded off to the home Hilary's grandparents had bought for her parents, the two tykes arguing over what to eat as they opened the door. _

----------------------------------------

"Dammit!" Tala Valkov shot up in bed, finding himself back in his usual dark bedroom. He looked at the clock, which was vibrantly flashing 2:32 A.M., irritating the red-head even more so. He looked down at his hands in disgust, "It's that same damn dream! Again!" He glared harshly, "Stupid bitch…" He bit his tongue after the words… Why did he say that? "I'm sorry, Hilary," He sighed at his behavior. He reached over to his plain nightstand, unlocking a compartment drawer and tugging it out. He rustled the rubbish inside blindly as he searched for what he was looking for. "Hn." He'd found it, his demeanor calming. Slowly, he pulled out a laminated old picture. He looked at it, rubbing his head, cursing life. There he was as a four year old, a cherry popsicle in his mouth, standing in an indoor pool in blue swimming trunks; Valkov could swear that he still could taste the chlorine after swallowing the nasty pool water on multiple occasions. That's not all that was in the picture though; the other hand of the pale four year-old was occupied as well, tugging lightly on a chocolate brown braid as he, and the owner of the braid, laughed. She was in a dark pink one piece, hair tied into two braids, turning around aiming a grape Popsicle right at the boys head…and they were laughing. It wasn't a high-quality photo, but it was perfect in Tala's own mind. Even though the camera was angled weird, they didn't have some beautiful natural background, and there mouths weren't free of Popsicle scum, it was still…perfect. Tala suddenly glared as he remembered all the things that came after that, leading up to this sad point of his life. He glowered even more so when he saw the singed edge of the picture. Tala gritted his teeth, "Damn you, Boris, Voltaire. Rot in hell."

The icy-eyed red-head laid back in his bed, holding the picture before his face, examining it. He couldn't believe that for a period of his lifetime she was almost totally evaporated from his life…but in reality, she wasn't. He held her in his memory, vividly, the face of his first best friend; a girl who always wielded a smile, some childish knowledge, and the ability to teach Tala to do a dive off the diving board without fear. He could still remember lying on a cot on freezing Russian nights, locked-away in BioVolt-Balkov Abbey, and to keep himself from wandering to the pain or suffering, he would think about those times. The times where he pushed her off the couch and she'd instantly grab a pillow and chase him around the house while her beloved step-father warned her she would break the pottery; the times where he'd turn around for a second, and when he'd turn around again, she would bombard him with snowballs to the face; the times when they'd sing the "Go Go Power Rangers!" theme until they realized the show was retarded…in more childlike words though. That's the childhood Tala wanted to remember…but… he didn't get to fully… he'd had the rest of his childhood stolen away from him at the age of eight or so.

He'd lived with his wealthy mother and grandmother (the money was basically his Grandma's, but he was heir to it rather than his mother) -his father had died when Tala was just two- until he was eight. Then they sent him to that damn "Abbey" for education! He cursed the world, gritting his teeth. That's where the whole damn world crashed! His mother…she was too nice, and she loved him and he her; he knew she had no idea. He thought his Grandma had some clue…but not to what extent. And then he attended the Abbey, and Boris and Voltaire became malevolent at the boy's immense supernatural gifts. To them, he'd turned out to be the "perfect" candidate they needed at BioVolt, they "needed" him no matter what the cost or price, and they needed to keep his family out of the way. When Boris Balkov told Tala's mother, Julian, that they would pay full scholarship for Tala and required him to stay there without break, his mother, and even grandmother, had been mortified and refused; the damn bastard murdered them on the spot and pinned it on Tala's mother's chauffer.

Tala cursed and "screwed" the world bitterly at the memories. He needed sleep! He needed to forget! Damn it all! He just lie there, and to console himself he brought the picture back to the light; the only picture he had left since before his time at the Abbey, considering Boris had burned all his photos except this very one… which Tala had jumped into a fire to retrieve and salvage. "Damn." He just kept cursing, closing his eyes, letting them pierce the insides of his eyelids then the ceiling, as if he was blaming it.

Slowly, despite the now plaguing insomnia, the blue-eyed Russian fell asleep, the picture laying carelessly on his chest as he tried to block out the memories.

-------------------------------------

_Elsewhere in a Different Dream:_

_"Tala Valkov, I swear if you spray me with that water hose-!" Her hands were on her hips as she glared menacingly at him. He smirked knowingly at her, the lever squeaking as he turned it on._

"_You'll what, Hily-bear? Get wet? That's pretty obvious," He was so snide and cocky! And if the seven year old girl knew the words she'd probably call him an arrogant bastard. _

"_Tala, I am _warning _you," She glowered, teeth gritted…silently waiting for him to make the mistake of soaking her._

"'Warning_ me' not '_stopping_ me'," He told her, his smirk widening even more if possible. _

"_I'll freeze to death if you get me wet out here!" She countered._

"_Well, I could spray it in there -your house-…but your parents might get a little mad, ya think?" He was so annoyingly playful. He was her best friend. And to this day she wished for just a few more hours of the bliss of their childhood. _

------------------------------------------

_Our Dreamer_

Hilary Tatibana tossed restlessly in her sleep, the soft yellow blankets wrapped around her body in a mangled mess. She spoke in her sleep, semi-conscious. She spoke lost words, unspoken desire, and wishes; she spoke freely in the cool night air, not a soul to hear her, not even herself; of course, that didn't matter, her _heart_ already knew. She was lying on her back, held tilted back, moonlight on her features. The window shone down on her as if she was a precious gem to be lighted in an angelic and untouchable aura of sacred light. She spoke to the stars, mouth moving slightly as the words took perfect form, kissing the night air, bidding for love to find her; bidding for him to be with her. Her words were precise, as if she truly was talking to him, telling him everything that had happened, what he'd missed… how much she missed him… This had been tradition nightly for years: dreaming, wishing, hoping that somehow the message would get to him.

"_Valkov, if only I knew those were my last forty-eight hours with you for years… you got sent to that "Abbey" school, which turned out to be…" _She groaned the hateful thought, "_and then you showed up as a monster in a beyblading tournament. I knew you weren't a monster. I knew it. I missed you. I watched your every match, dreaming of seeing you again. After you left, my grandparent's booted my mother, step-father, me, my two year old brother, and my new-born brothers, out of the house. We came to Japan. Then later I met Tyson and the Bladebreakers, I knew they knew you; we all became quick, true friends too, but it was nothing like my friendship with you, and that spot in my heart was never replaced. I then saw you in person in a beyblade tournament…I don't know if you remembered me…but, if you did, you didn't show it. I was afraid; you were cold, we never spoke, and never let anyone know we ever knew each other." _Her mumbled dream conversations to Tala were continuously babbled. _"Tala…my best friend… I fell in love with you, too, but you'll never know." _The brunette smiled a sad smile in her sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Well, shit, that sucked! I'm sooo sorry guys! Wahh! Lol. I think I'll delete. Idk. If I don't delete, which do you want updated first, this, or "Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana?" …I still think I'll delete this shittastic story before I can toss away in decent writing skill I have! I'm sorry! So OOC! Damn it All! Please, please review and tell me what you thought. Liked, hated (that one), loathed, I suck at writing, flame, etc. etc. Thanks for reading! Sorry again!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	2. Her Best Friend's Family

Heyy ppls! This is my first amount of free time in a long, long time, and prolly will be the last for a while too. Lol. I stayed up late last night so I could finish a chapter then post this today :) I figured I'd been quite rude making you wait so long. Gomen-nasai, dance and school take up a lot a lot a lot of time. Lol. I'm sorry about confusion from a few days ago, you see, I posted chapter two as an authors note telling that I prolly wouldn't be updating for three weeks because I didn't have time and I'm thoroughly exhausted, however, I changed my mind, and took the authors note down…so yea… And, I must apologize to all of you! I didn't review-reply anyone :( -cries- I am SO sorry! I really, really, swear I didn't have time. I'll try not to let it happen again! I'm soo sorry! Please forgive me! I'll do anything to make it up to you! I feel soo bad! Sadly, this chapter is pretty sucky. OOCness, bad grammar, bad story, and it's rushed as well :( sorry! Please forgive me! I hope it's not a horrible let down. Well, I'll shut up now…

Tala: Good Lord, took you long enough to update!

Tyson: Tala, you just wanted her to hurry up so you and Kai could compete for the "on with the fic" spot.

Tala: -glares-

Kai: -glares-

Tala and Kai at once: -yell- Tyson, you baka, you just announced my plan to Kai/Tala!

Hilary: -sweatdrop- Moonlight Serenity does not own beyblade. She does co-own the Redneck Hockey team with Megan though :)

Moonlight Serenity: -smiles- Si! –mutters something about loving shirtless Demo Boys (lol. Long story, right, Megan? Lol.)- On with the…

Kai: Oh no you don't! on with the fic!

**Note: Tala uses foul language...**

--------------------------------

Remember You

--------------------------------

_Hilary Tatibana tossed restlessly in her sleep, the soft yellow blankets wrapped around her body in a mangled mess. She spoke in her sleep, semi-conscious. She spoke lost words, unspoken desire, and wishes; she spoke freely in the cool night air, not a soul to hear her, not even herself; of course, that didn't matter, her heart already knew. She was lying on her back, held tilted back, moonlight on her features. The window shone down on her as if she was a precious gem to be lighted in an angelic and untouchable aura of sacred light. She spoke to the stars, mouth moving slightly as the words took perfect form, kissing the night air, bidding for love to find her; bidding for him to be with her. Her words were precise, as if she truly was talking to him, telling him everything that had happened, what he'd missed… how much she missed him… This had been tradition nightly for years: dreaming, wishing, hoping that somehow the message would get to him. _

"_Valkov, if only I knew those were my last forty-eight hours with you for years… you got sent to that "Abbey" school, which turned out to be…" She groaned the hateful thought, "and then you showed up as a monster in a beyblading tournament. I knew you weren't a monster. I knew it. I missed you. I watched your every match, dreaming of seeing you again. After you left, my grandparent's booted my mother, step-father, me, my two year old brother, and my new-born brothers, out of the house. We came to Japan. Then later I met Tyson and the Bladebreakers, I knew they knew you; we all became quick, true friends too, but it was nothing like my friendship with you, and that spot in my heart was never replaced. I then saw you in person in a beyblade tournament…I don't know if you remembered me…but, if you did, you didn't show it. I was afraid; you were cold, we never spoke, and never let anyone know we ever knew each other." Her mumbled dream conversations to Tala were continuously babbled. "Tala…my best friend… I fell in love with you, too, but you'll never know." The brunette smiled a sad smile in her sleep. _

Chapter Two:

Her Best Friend's Family

"Fuck!" The frying pan thudded into the ground, spilling a layer of soap-suds into the floor. Grumbled Russian curses hung in the stale air of the small apartment kitchen.

"Tala, what was that?" A boy in the next room over asked, looking up from the television and towards the kitchen where a certain red-headed Russian had been so unfortunate as to receive dish duty that month. Although the Blitzkrieg Boys living in the apartment –Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer- we're strangely neat, the group hated dishes and laundry, which meant it would pile up to the ceiling until they started to beat the crap out of each other until one did it. Oddly enough, Tala just volunteered…and Bryan was…worried? Why the hell would Tala-the-stoic-and-mildly-insane-jackass _volunteer_? …Tala knew why he volunteered; it was because he was hoping to distract himself.

"Mother F'er; why did I decide to do this?" Tala continued to muttered to himself, "Nothing!" He called loudly over the door as a reply to his fellow Blitzkrieg Boys. Bryan looked around at his other teammates scattered in the living room; Spencer quirked a blonde eyebrow.

"Tala, does this 'nothing' involve one of us bringing a mop?" Spencer asked. Tala's blue eyes instantly narrowed, despite his teammates couldn't see him.

"Maybe…" He muttered quietly, seconds later realizing they couldn't here him, "Maybe!" the redhead called with more volume. Ian looked over at Bryan, said little munchkin's face lit-up in deviance.

"Nice one, Tala!" Ian condoned and mocked, "I didn't even set that up! You did it all on your own!" They could practically feel Tala's pissed off aura in the next room. About five seconds later, they heard the front door slam.

"Oh, smooth move, Ian," Spencer folded his arms and headed to the kitchen; he turned to call over his shoulder, "You know he will kill you when he gets back, right?" he asked, but more-so stated.

"And he'll do it '_all on his own'_," Bryan quoted Ian's earlier words, striking terror into the young boy's heart.

"Oh…shit…" He enunciated perfectly. Bryan smirked.

"Exactly. Well, looks like that just more room in the apartment for the rest of us," Bryan shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd say I'd miss ya, but I don't think I would."

"Shut up, Bryan, it would be a disaster if your shower water came out tomorrow morning as red dye, don't you think?" Bryan gritted his teeth at the twerp's word. Spencer thought this was getting old…fast…

"Shut-up if either of you want to live to tomorrow morning; get the hell in here, Ian, and help me finish these!"

--------------------------------

"Stupid…damn…that fucking little munchkin is dead as hell!" He then corrected himself, "Hell never lived in the first place, dumbass," His mind raced 'Oh, God, now I'm going crazy. Where's the cyborg brain when you need it?' He stopped walking and quirked an eyebrow, "What did I just think?" He then put a hand to his face, "Oh, good God," People walking down the streets were now bestowing him freaked-out glances, he returned the gesture with his own malevolent smile and icy glare, mouthing obscenities, which sent any logical person blustering down the street in a heart beat. He smirked at someone's retreating back, "Yea, that's what I thought."

_:Who the hell are you talking too?:_ inwardly, Tala jumped out of his skin.

_:Good grief, Wolborg, were you trying to scare me?: _Tala communicated to his bitbeast of ice.

_:Possibly.: _was the simple answer from the bitbeast. Tala seethed; he was NOT in the mood for this.

_:Is there a point to this little meeting, Wolborg?: _Tala heard Wolborg clucking unsatisfied and in disbelief.

_:I was going to offer words of wisdom, apparently you don't want them though:_

_:Whatever: _Tala thought bitterly.

_:Master Tala, what am I to do with you?: _the bitbeast stated, no longer the least bit amused.

_:How about leaving me alone?: _Tala stated in mock-joy.

_:As you wish. Bye.:_

_:Bye.: _The connection was broken. It only took Tala several minutes to realize what he'd just done to his loyal bitbeast. Tala, without stopping, threw his fist into a light pole.

"Fuck!"

------------------------------------

_Elsewhere_

A whistle blew, screeching through the air the command of _'onward.' _"C'mon guys, just twenty more feet!" She was running backwards in front of them, whistle hanging from her mouth as she tempted them forward through the sands. Tyson lagged a little. "Tyson, think about it: lunch! The faster you run, the faster this is done, the faster you get a cheese burger!" His face lit up at the delicious taunt.

"Eat my sand guys!" He took off running, not paying attention as he passed his friends, "And I'll be eating the hamburgers," He told himself, "Yummy…good…delicious…hamburgers…foo-" He was suddenly taken off guard by his friends' warnings, wildly gesturing for him to turn around.

"Tyson! Look out!" Max's voice cut through the air. Tyson turned to pay attention.

"Hu-?"

"AH!" A female scream rang through the ocean air as said female tumbled backwards.

"Oof!" Tyson fell on his-

"Tyson! You ass! Get off me!"

Tyson Kinomiya found he had collided with the Bladebreaker's coach, one brunette teen named Hilary Tatibana –a true one-of-a-kind spitfire. Hilary could feel the sand going up her gray cargo shorts and growled. She was ready to chew the baka out.

"Tys-" _SPLASH! _The tide was coming in and had practically attacked them, engulfing the two in seawater. When the wave went back, left in the sand was a soaking Hilary Tatibana, a pissed of glare on her face, ruby orbs unseen by the darkened, wet brown tresses falling straight and into her eyes. She spit out water. Sand was dug under her fingernails, in her hair, in her mouth, in her eyes. Her skin was tickled as it began to dry in the cool zephyrs. The rest of the Bladebreakers rushed over to where the two were now sitting, and they were there to keep Tyson alive and away from the brunette's bloody glare. She reached her hand up to her face, brushing the hair away. She was gonna get him! She knew he hated the sound of that whistle! Blowing it in his ear sounded pretty damn good…she reached down to where it was tied to a necklace on her neck and...she stopped dead, then rapidly her hand searched. Her eyes scanned out to sea… and there it was, floating in foam. She glowered at the navy-haired teen who laughed nervously, fearing for his life. She turned to him, her teeth gritted.

"Well, heh-heh, at least the whistle is gone," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly…horrible move.

"Tyson." If looks could kill... "Do you like being able to use your throat to swallow food?" She asked in a faux sugar-sweet voice. He nodded solemnly. "I figured; here's the deal: if that whistle isn't around my neck in two minutes, the only thing you'll be swallowing is sand." Tyson gulped. "Go!"

"Y-ye-yes, Ma'am!" He sprinted off into the salt water; she chucked sand at his head. Ray and Max approached Hilary who was still on her duff in the sand; the two each grabbed an arm and pulled her up.

"You're not really going force sand down his throat, are you, Hilary?" Kenny asked hesitantly. Hilary looked at him bewildered before her face moved into a smile.

"No, I just figured this was a good way for him to make up for the lost twenty feet," She let her eyes fix in the sea where Tyson was running around, dodging waves, trying to grab the whistle.

"Nice plan." Ray nodded. Kai did as well. She smirked at them.

"You guys, however, still have twenty feet to go, too…Go!"

/----------------------/

_Flashback: Disaster_

_"Mom! Mom! I think it's today! It's the day Tala stops in at his house for two days!" A brunette cheered, thrusting fists into the air. "…Or maybe it's next weekend…no matter," She shrugged to herself. She looked at her mother, who seemed to not be paying attention, a phone glued to her ear and a worried look plastered on her face, plus Rudy, Hilary's step-father -whom she referred to as "Daddy"- was sending anxious glances his wife's way too. _

"_Mom'sonaphonafone wiff Gradma," (Translation: "Mom is on the phone with Grandma") Hilary looked down to find a four year old with a mop of raven hair, a lollypop hanging out of his mouth. Hilary mouthed the word "Oh" before looking back at her mother apprehensively. Hilary could not for the life of her figure out was going on between her parents and Grandparents…maybe it was stress about the twins, who were very much due into this world in a month, obvious from Hilary's mother's oversized pregnant belly. _

"_I'm going to go over to Tala's, okay, Daddy? Tell Mom," The brunette looked at her step-father. He nodded. _

"_Okay, Hil, be good and don't be any trouble," He nodded to her in an understanding agreement. She nodded furiously._

/x--------/

_Hilary Tatibana, nine years old, walked down the snowy sidewalks with fervent purpose and perfect poise. Her long, long brown hair waved back and forth as she walked, the tresses occasionally falling into her young face. He'd been gone almost two years! Tala, her best friend! He'd been sent off to that school and she hadn't heard from him in letters, or on the phone, or in person since! Once a week, she would go down to Tala's home with his mother and Grandmother and stay the night. This time was different though. Six months ago Tala's family had told Hilary his scholarship was about to run out and he would be home! She was sure it was this very weekend! She couldn't wait! Did he miss her, did he remember her, was he the same? Hilary's mother told Hilary that since the lad had been at an all boys' school he might be different, but it never crossed Hilary's mind that she couldn't fix that! She cheerily hurried down the streets as snow began to fall from the sky. _

_She was almost there! She could see the big white mansion in range, she could envision the hardwood floors, red walls, and warm fire place. Hilary's heart glowed at the thought. Then…it struck her… the empathy of a nine-year-old to feel a vile aura of trouble, like knowing when not to talk because your parents were upset…but worse. A big green van was in the driveway… it looked kind of…scary? She wondered how she could describe a van as scary. Maybe that was Tala's van? She thought a moment and knew it wasn't. The awful feeling wouldn't leave her stomach. The brunette chose to wait outside on the side of the house until the van would leave. Hilary wrapped her arms around herself and plopped out into the snow below a third story window. She waited…and soon…as she assumed, the van left. _

_That was her clue to run inside and hug Julian and Tala's Grandmother Patsy. So she did. Her short legs had planted her feet in the snow in an instant and she was sprinting giddily to the house. She couldn't wait to see Tala! Was he taller? Did his hair get longer? Was she still his best friend? She had to be! She opened the big wooden door, stomping her feet to get the snow off. She ran into the warm home, yet the air felt stale. Cold. Uninviting. And it was quiet… she ran into the next room, only to be greeted by a terrible image…_

_The sirens of a police car were wailing outside, the feet of policemen thumping up the porch…they grabbed the crying girl and dragged her away from the scene. It was never good to see your best friend's family murdered in their own home…_

_/x--------/_

_Hilary's parents wanted custody of Tala. They couldn't find him though. They couldn't find that blasted Abbey! Or the people running it! To top it off, the Patsayev's –Hilary grandparents on her mother's side- were kicking the family out of the house.! Only God knew why! And like that, they'd wrapped their nine year old daughter, her five year old brother, and the two babies up and moved a long way away to Japan._

_End Flashback._

_----------------------------------------------_

"Hey! Wicked-Witch-of-the-Eighth…wait a minute, we're almost in eleventh grade… of-the…of-the…DAMMIT IT'S SUMMER! Agh!" Tyson tried fervidly to think up his old nickname for Hilary, only to realize it was obsolete, and hard to update because it was the summer after tenth grade!

"Shut-up, Tyson. Hilary, your phone is ringing," Max gestured to Hilary's pocket. Her eyes snapped open. She'd damn zoned out again! They were now packing up to leave for a late lunch, and she'd zoned out again! She looked at Max.

"Thanks, Maxy," She reached into her pocket to pull out her pink flip-phone.

"Hilary, are you okay? You seem a little…off?" An American asked her with slight concern. She put on a big smile.

"Yea! I'm fine!" She smiled…fake. She was happy her ringing phone would be a distraction. When she checked the caller I.D. on the front of the phone…it said… Stanley Dickinson? Tyson peered at her phone.

"Guys! It's Mr. Dickinson!" Inquiring glances moved around the circle of teens. Hilary hit the green "talk" button on her phone and brought it to her ear.

"_Hello, Hilary!" _Cheerful as always, _"I have an invitation for yourself and the G-Revolutions! How does a picnic with all the teams from the last tournament sound?" _Hilary's eyebrow quirked, her thoughts already moving around one word: _'What?'_

-------------------------------------------------

Ah, im soo sorry! That was so bad! And I'm embarrassed cuzz there are a lot of really talented writers reading this -my reviewers are really talented, believe me! I've read their fics!- and I did sooo bad! I'm sorry! Don't hate me. I gotta thank my totally awesome reveiewers, who I do NOT deserve at all! Thanks to (as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry!): **Molly Yokunaii, Distant Storm, TsukiharaKitty, Star Fata, Jellybean-kitty, Angelic Kitsune, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, discord-princess, silvercrimsonshadow, hilaryxkai1234, MarineDweller, Kakashi-Chanu, Chibi-Kari, Yuri-Demonica, and Lilly. **Thank you guys! So much! This chapter has made me look like (because I am) such a slob/lousy writer :(. Anyways, I gotta go and do my hw. Sorry again! Please review! It means a lot to me! Tell me if you liked, hated, pointers, hate me, anything, even flames are welcomed! Sorry again!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	3. How Does a Picnic Sound?

Heyy ppls! Lonng week. Lol. My friend is mad at me, but, I don't really care right now! Dammit! Lol. And I failed a test today. I still don't care. And I was stressed and exhausted all week. But I don't care. And tomorrow I get to go see my boyfriend, woohoo!!! Lol. But, wow, don't have much of long note today. I actually kinda like this chapter… lol. Weird, eh? It prolly sucks. Nothing exciting. A bit of a filler I suppose, if im using the term right. Lol. I might update "Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana", but idk yet. So yea. OOCness, shit grammar, shit writing, shit story, and bad language.

Ray: Moonlight Serenity does not own beyblade.

Hilary: However, she still co-owns the redneck hockey team with Megan.

Moonlight Serenity: yeap yeap.

-Ray looks deep in thought and all attention goes to Ray-

Ray: you know what I just noticed? Where is Tala? Aren't Tala and Kai still competing for "On with the-"

Mariah: Ray, don't finish that sentence, you know they'll murder you. But, that is a good point –looks to Kai- Kai?

Kai: -smirks- Tala has enough food to survive about two weeks. On with the fic.

Everyone but Jess and Kai: o.o??????

Jess: -sweatdrops-

----------------------------------

Remembering You

----------------------------------

"_Guys! It's Mr. Dickinson!" Inquiring glances moved around the circle of teens. Hilary hit the green "talk" button on her phone and brought it to her ear._

"_Hello, Hilary!" Mr. Dickinson's voice rang through the phone, cheerful as always, "I have an invitation for yourself and the G-Revolutions! How does a picnic with all the teams from the last tournament sound?" Hilary's eyebrow quirked, her thoughts already moving around one word: 'What?'_

Chapter Three:

How Does a Picnic Sound?

_:Wolborg? Wolborg? Wolborg, I know you can hear me: _Tala stated in his mind calmly, obviously much more settled than his last appearance. He was sitting on a snowy park bench, eyes staring unfocused on his newly self-bandaged hand.

_:Master Tala, I would've advised you not to throw your fist into a light pole, but I assumed I need not, and to instead attend to more pressing matters that would require advice…_: The Wolborg Master almost jumped in victory when he heard the voice of his bitbeast. He refrained, else acquire more odd stares.

_:Yea, buddy…listen…I'm…sorry…: _Tala said quietly in his mind.

_:I know, Master,: _Tala never doubted his bitbeasts seemingly endless knowledge.

_:So…what did you need to tell me?: _Tala leant back on the park bench, getting comfortable, figuring he could be there a while. Wolborg smiled softly at his master's naivety.

_:You must talk to her: _The ice-wolf bitbeast stated simply. Tala closed his eyes to establish a fuller connection with his bitbeast…also to ignore the random girls walking through the park multiple times to swoon over the red-headed Russian. In his mind, Tala's eyebrow twitched as he stared at the face of his bitbeast.

_:The bottle-blonde bimbo that just passed me for the eighth time? Wolborg, I have higher standards than that; she didn't have a good body, at all:: _Wolborg smirked at his master's constant antics, then frowned and returned to the more important topic.

_:No, Tala, not her. **Her**: _Wolborg enunciated the other "Her" more thoroughly.

_:Her who?: _Tala found himself at a loss.

_:"Hily-bear", Tal-Tal: _Tala's eyes instantly snapped open, so abruptly he lost contact with the bitbeast. After sitting on the edge of the bench for a few minutes, he copped his head down and propped it on his hand. "_Oh, _that _her," _Out of the blue, Tala's mobile rang.

------------------------------------------

"Er…a picnic, Mr. D?" Hilary scratched the back of her head, wondering if she'd heard right, "With all the beybladers?"

"_Indeed. I figured it a brilliant idea, I got a call from Miguel and Mathilda suggesting it. Everyone misses one another, and we could all use a vacation." _

"Oh." Hilary said, half-understanding, "All the teams from the tournament last year…F-Dynasty, Bar-" she stopped herself to correct appropriately, "Miguel's team, our team, the PPB All Starz, the White Tigers X and…" She was cut off.

"_And the Blitzkrieg Boys, yes." _Mr. Dickinson finished for her. She mouthed the word _The Blitzkrieg Boys _to herself. _'Damn' _her mind cursed before saddening, _'It was hard enough seeing him at the tournament and not interacting because we were on different teams…but now! Something sociable? Shit…_' _"Hilary, my dear? Are you still there?" _The teen was startled out of her reverie, almost dropping the phone in the sand.

"YEA! Oh, I mean, yea…I'm still here, Mr. Dickinson," The BBA Chairman sweat-dropped on his side of the phone, wondering what she was doing. "So…where's it at? And when?"

"_I figured some nice park right here in Japan; I've talked to Tyson's grandfather and he's willing to lend out rooms; and I suppose in around a week."_

"Oh." Her inner-Hilary flared, _'Dammit girl! Think up new sounds other than "oh"!'_

"_Well, Hilary, nice talking to you, but I must go. I will call you with more details later. I trust you will inform the G-Revolutions?" _

"I will, Mr. Dickinson; take care! Bye!" And two seconds later the phone line clicked off. Hilary sighed then looked up at the guys. "So, who likes picnics?" They each gave her quizzical stares.

---------------------------------------

"Are you kidding?" Tala inquired into the phone, deadpanning and halfway wondering if the chairman was serious…or if he was crazy.

"_No, I'm not kidding, Tala, my boy," _The red-head winced inwardly, holding the phone away from him slightly, _'Tala my boy? Yuck.' _Tala's inner-conscious conflicted with Tala's manner, _'C'mon, dipshit! Focus! Focus! Focus!' _

"Oh…okay? When? And Where?" Mr. Dickinson then filled Tala in with the detail. Tala nodded, then realized Mr. Dickinson couldn't see him, and answered "Yes" in understanding. The conversation ended shortly after that.

"Wait a minute…" Tala began to think aloud, "_All_ the teams…_all_ of the teams…_everyone_… _together_…in Japan…to be mildly 'Social'…_everyone_…" Then it hit him, "Aw, fuck!"

_:What a golden opportunity, Master Tala! You and the brunette were a match made in the stars: _ Tala jumped five-feet into the air, startled out of his mind.

"Wolborg!" He yelled and scolded. A few birds were disturbed from their slumber from Tala's shout of shock, flying out of the trees heavy with snow…knocking that snow out of the trees and onto who else but Tala Valkov? Tala instantly reached up and brushed the snow out of his hair, damning snow, trees, birds, and 90 percent of the world in the process. Tala sweat-dropped, thankful the park was relatively empty…or maybe it hadn't been and people had been scared there was a crazy red-head in the park when they heard yelling and fled? Who knew?

_:I really think you do this on purpose: _Tala muttered mentally.

_:I do, Master Tala, and it is quite enjoyable!: _Tala slouched and ran a hand over his face.

_:At least you're honest. And how the hell is this a golden opportunity?: _

_:You dream of her, Master Tala, you must speak with her! Else you will go insane!: _

_:You mean I'm not already?: _Tala asked, serious. That shut-up Wolborg for a few minutes. Tala took the opportunity to speak.

"Oh, well, at least this'll give me a chance to annoy Kai," Tala kicked some snow.

_:Goodbye, Master Tala, enjoy your conversation with Master Bryan: _Tala stopped in his tracks, trying to retort.

_:Wait, what?: _too late…

"Tala, please tell me you're not talking to yourself again?" A lilac haired Russian was standing there heading towards the redhead. "Or, maybe I'd prefer that, rather than you talking to birds…" He edged closer. "And then again: why are you talking to birds about annoying Kai?" Tala scowled.

"Mr. Dickinson called, we're going to a damn picnic in Japan in a week," Tala told Bryan, "And I'm not talking to birds, Kuznetsov," Tala glowered at the last part.

"So you _were _talking to yourself?" Bryan egged the redhead on.

"Shut-it, Fucktard," Tala was glaring hell at Bryan.

"Geez, can't I just ask a question? Besides, on a more serious note, you seem off'ish? You alright?" Bryan inquired the team captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"I'm fine; that, and Wolborg takes pride in badgering me."

"Of course, so do the rest of us," Tala didn't know how much longer he could glare, "I'm just kidding, Capt'," Bryan looked at him; it didn't take much for Bryan to know _what _–more so of _who_- Tala Valkov was thinking about. "Tala, are you thinking of _her _again?" Tala looked taken aback a mere moment.

"Let's go back to the apartment," Tala chose to end the conversation there; he'd done too much talking that day as it was. Tala walked off in front of Bryan. "We should get some training in before nightfall." Bryan watched the redhead head off.

"Geez, Tala, of all the people to know, I'm the one who knows all about the chick," Bryan mumbled when Tala was out of hearing range. It was true though, Bryan _was _the only one who knew about the story of "Tal-Tal" and "Hily" (or "Hily-bear"). He wondered if Tala and the chick would ever get together…he really wondered sometime. He knew Tala thought about her on occasion… long occasion. It was surprising. People would think Tala had no emotion -aside from angry and sarcastic- but no, Tala knew friendship, family, and love; he just didn't know how to tell people. The same seemed to go for the other Blitzkrieg Boys.

---------------------------------

Agh, well, that sucked. I hope it was possible to even mildly like it, and I hope I haven't lost anybody's interest. Remember, this is Action/Adventure genre, ya just gotta wait for that action to kick in, probably about two chapters from now. I also would like to apologize, because I got a specific request to make the chapter longer, but this one is really short XD sorry Chibi-Kari! Lol. I gotta thank my reviewers (as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry!): **silvercrimsonshadow, Kakashi-Chanu, purpleeyednekoyoukai, Chibi-Kari, Angelic Kitsune, TsukiharaKitty, MarineDweller, xXxLuna-The-Chosen-xXx, Star Fata, Jellybean-kitty, and Molly Yokunaii. **You guys rock! And I obviously so do not deserve you! Thanks tons! Please review! Tell me if you liked, hated, hate me, pointers, tips, etc. etc. flames are welcome too, of course. Anyways, I gotta go read a chapter of _Great Expectations _(I don't own) by Charles Dickens.

Laterzz

Luvv always,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	4. Too Much Time to Think: Tala

Heyy ppls! Holy shit, guys, I got twenty reviews last chapter! Two more and I woulda beaten my record of reviews in one chapter. Lol. I so did not deserve twenty reviews!!! Lol. Thank you guys! Lol. You're sooo nice! I have bad news, though, this chapter is really boring, again, and really really bad! Much like everything else I write (if you haven't figured it out, I hate my writing –for good reason-). OOCness, lousiness, shit, bad grammar, bad plot, etc. I guess this chapter is like another filler. I wrote this when I had EXTREME writers block…so yea… it gets better…eventually. I am soo sorry!

Moonlight Serenity: Not to worry everyone, I have found our beloved Tala! Leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys as well as the Redneck Hockey Team!!

Kai and Tala: -unanimously- WHY THE HELL IS IT THE _REDNECK_ HOCKEY TEAM!?

Ian: yea, I don't get that one, either. (Moonlight Serenity: wow, first time Ian's been in an authors note thingy before! yay!)

Ray: Yea, care to explain.

Moonlight Serenity: nope!

Kai and Tala: -at the same time (again)- WHY THE HELL NOT??!!!

Moonlight Serenity: Because I know if I don't tell you it'll piss you off, and it's _sooo_ much fun to piss you off!

Tala: -grumbles- I'm going back to that damn place Kai locked me in last authors note…

Moonlight Serenity: Bye-bye!!!

Ray: Moonlight Serenity does not own beyblade, Def Leppard, "Pour Some Sugar on Me", JT, and "Sexyback". She does co-own the redneck-

Moonlight Serenity: -chimes- redneck!!

Ray: -glares- redneck hockey team.

Kai: on with the fic!

Tala: Damn, I forgot I was trying to say that!!! No!!!

---------------------------------

Remembering You

---------------------------------

"_Geez, Tala, of all the people to know, I'm the one who knows all about the chick," Bryan mumbled when Tala was out of hearing range. It was true though, Bryan was the only one who knew about the story of "Tal-Tal" and "Hily" (or "Hily-bear"). He wondered if Tala and the chick would ever get together…he really wondered sometime. He knew Tala thought about her on occasion… long occasion. It was surprising. People would think Tala had no emotion -aside from angry and sarcastic- but no, Tala knew friendship, family, and love; he just didn't know how to tell people. The same seemed to go for the other Blitzkrieg Boys._

Chapter Four:

Too Much Time to Think: Tala's Turmoil

"Hey! Listen to this one, Tala!" It was Ian…the shortest and youngest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys. He currently stood beside Spencer, twirling the headphones of an iPod before presenting it to stoic -and obviously pissed off- Tala Valkov, currently situated in the seat of a pretty average private jet. He glowered at the speakers. _'I swear to God, if it's something like "This is How a Heart Breaks" or another one of Ian's lame-ass songs, these two goons aren't going to make it to Japan alive,'_ Tala thought, smugly adding more to his plotting, _'Hm…if they're murdered….and we're in the air…I wonder which country I'll be charged in?' _He shook his head, _'Nah, I'd never be caught.' _ When Tala began to pay attention again, he noticed Ian press the headphone to his –Tala's- ear…

"_I'm bringing SexyBack!" _Tala audibly growled when JT blared through the speakers. But, unexpectedly, a memory he wasn't in the mood to remember flooded him before he could manage to murder his teammates standing before him. He tried to close his eyes, block it out, but it was utterly useless.

_------------------------------------------_

_Flashback: _

_"Check out this song, Tala!" Tala, sitting on the stoop in front of a small green house, looked up at a thin, smiling brunette. She'd just turned seven years old, and her hair was long, tied into two pigtails, falling down her back. She was wearing a huge white winter coat, blue jeans, and white goulashes. The snow was falling around them, landing upon the icy sidewalk, glittering invitingly. He was brought out of his musings when he saw the girl –who's name was Hilary Tatibana- reach over to the black stereo, switch the song, and turn it up. She smirked when the beat started, the hoarse sound of Def Leppard, and her much sweeter voice singing happily along with it. He had to admit…no matter the fact this was an old song, he liked it too. _

"_Step inside, walk this way; You and me babe; hey, hey!" He grinned at her. The music continued and she got to her feet, swaying as she stood on the stoop, goofily getting into the music. She looked at him, asking him to join her telepathically through best-friend language. He shook his head no._

"_You're crazy," He looked at her and said simply, then turned his head, knowing it would piss her off. As soon as he turned again, she was play-pouting._

"_Tal-Tal," She whined. He sighed in aggravation, giving up. Why did she have to use Tal-Tal? That was, like, evil… He shook his head mentally, 'She knows me too well.' He shook his head at her. _

"_Fine, Hily-bear, but only the chorus, and only for you," She nodded eagerly, taking his hands and pulling him up. Hilary continued up to the chorus, when Tala Valkov joined her and sung the famed song. _

"_Pour some sugar on me; ooh, in the name of love; pour some sugar on me; c'mon fire me up; pour your sugar on me; oh, I can't get enough," _**(A/N. **before bad, _bad _ideas fill your perverted little heads, they're little kids, they've got no damn idea what the words mean!! Lol.

_Before Tala had known it, they had sung the whole song four times, dancing around the snowy yard, occasionally throwing a snowball at the other. Later on, they'd found Hilary's mother had recorded the scene on camera for future blackmail and embarrassment; however, at that moment, they didn't know, and they didn't care. Tala eventually fell over, chest heaving for air as Hilary lie atop him, huffing in breath as well_**(A/N. **once again, no perverted thoughts! They're little kidss_. The petite brunette tilted her head down, red hair and brown hair mixing in the snow while ruby and blue eyes locked. _

"_Only for me?" She asked, looking at him. He smirked at her, and then, unexpectedly for her, crushed a snowball over her head._

"_Only for you," He replied. She howled in annoyance at her jerk of a best friend. _

"_Ah! Tala!" _

_End Flashback._

_----------------------------------------_

Neko-jin feet padded down the floor of the Kinomiya Dojo. Ray Kon reached up and towel dried his long, long ravenous hair. His eyes scanned over the hallway as he walked down it. He was dressed… now if only his hair didn't take so long to dry. His feet led him out the back doors and to the sound of precisely two spinning beyblades…and if he heard right, it was Strata Dragoon and Dragoon. Sure enough, those were the exact beyblades.

"Hey, Kai, shower is all yours," Ray gestured inside the Dojo. Kai Hiwatari, who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, "Hn"'d and walked past the group and inside of the Dojo.

Hilary Tatibana fixed her eyes on the only slightly interesting thing going on…sadly, that was Kai simply walking across the yard. She hadn't moved in a half hour, and it was killing her. None of them could do anything that would possibly arise sweat, seeing as they had all taken showers earlier and were trying to look nice, after all, they had to pick up and meet all the teams at the airport.

"Geez, instead of Kai, Daichi should go: he stinks," Tyson, the beyblade World Champion three years running, gestured to the youngest member of the team.

"Shut-up, pig! You know I took a shower before Ray did!" Daichi fumed. Hilary sighed, they were so boring. All this arguing was getting to her head. She put her chin on her hand and leaned forward. Her hair was spiral curled in many ringlets; rouge had been added to her cheeks and pink eye shadow above her eyes; she wore a pink polo from Aeropostale and a washed out jean skirt with a pair of strappy pink sandals. And why was she dressed up? To see her friends of course…and maybe…just maybe…to catch _his_ eyes just for a second. She sighed…he didn't even know who she was, did he? Or, maybe he just didn't care...

----------------------------------

Soon enough, Tala found he was the only one still awake on the jet. He was bored and memories wouldn't leave him alone. He damned the world multiple times as he felt yet another flashback coming on. Why the hell would she not get out of his head? Was this Wolborg's doing? Tala had to wonder. "Dammit," He cursed as a memory blurred his vision and took over.

--------------------------------

_Flashback: _

_"Er! Gah! Let it rip!" Tala watched as his best friend, age seven, launched her purple beyblade into the snow. "Yes!" She cheered. _

"_Watch and learn, Hily," He mustered up concentration, "Let it Rip! Wolborg!" Tala Valkov's beyblade launched with perfection, colliding into the brunette's and sending it flying._

"_What?! No, way! C'mon!" Hilary cheered for her beyblade as it flew back to the ground. It spun frivolously, slowly beginning to wobble. _

"_Nice try. End it, Wolborg!" Tala had real talent, Hilary admitted to herself as her beyblade was shot into the sky and landed no longer spinning. He'd always been talented at the sport. Ever since the first time he'd picked up a beyblade, only age two. Hilary also knew though, that Tala's beyblading was one-percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration. Hilary herself preferred school work rather than spinning tops, but she didn't mind as long as she was practicing with her best friend. Speaking of best friend, Tala reached down and retrieved his beyblade, inserting it into his pocket. "You need to work on your launch," He told her, coming up behind her. She clasped her launcher and prepared, Tala stood behind her for alignment, his arms atop hers to help her positioning. "You're a baka, Hily, honestly," She glared at him, but, though he couldn't see it since she was now facing foreword…she blushed. "You ready?" She snapped from her reverie at his voice. She got her bearings quickly and nodded._

"_Hai," She replied. She felt his hand clasp atop hers. _

"_Three…"_

"_Two…"_

"_One…Let it rip!" They cheered together. _

-----------------------------------------------------

"Yes! We're finally here!" A teen with indigo hair cheered so abruptly Tala, Bryan, and Spencer each fell from their comfortable seats. They'd all been asleep! Even him! How had the little brat woken up so suddenly?! Bryan, while rubbing his head, glared daggers at the short teen.

"You Mother-"

"Bryan," Spencer scolded, instantly regretting it when he heard Bryan growl. Tala was _still _not in the mood for any bullshit; he growled…ten times scarier than Bryan.

"What, Tala? You can't tell me you're not happy to be here. I mean, c'mon, now you can manwhore yourself in Japan; with Japan, Russia, and God only knows how many other countries under your belt –no pun intended there-, you can probably go global soon," Bad move, Ian…

"That's it!" Tala pounced on Ian -and Bryan, at the same time- pounced on Spencer. As the plane landed, four Blitzkrieg Boys were throwing shoes at each other, punching, and kicking, seeing who could inflict the most damage…a normal pastime.

_:Master Tala?: _

_:Yea, Wolborg?: _Tala communicated as he flipped over a seat.

_:It saddens me that violence can improve your mood…: _Tala smirked at his bitbeast.

:_Yet, it entertains you, too,: _He'd won there. His bitbeast sighed.

_:Sadly…: _Wolborg got into the game after that remark, _:Oh, oh, Tala! Roundhouse to your left!: _

Some things never change…

--------------------------

Spencer sniffed the air lightly as they entered the airport lobby, carrying baggage.

"I smell perfume…and a pink fuzzball…"

"Sure enough," Ian gestured over his shoulder. The White Tigers X were entering the opposite end of the lobby, smiling and waving. Tyson and Ray were instantly talking with Lee and Gary, and Max seemed to be speaking with Kevin, each member of the teams were smiling… Hilary Tatibana's face lit up at the site of Mariah, one of her best friends, coming closer, waving happily and bearing a few fangs playfully. Hilary was so giddy at the site of the girl.

"Mariah!" Her voice chimed in the lobby. That's all Tala needed to hear to catch his attention and turn it to the familiar voice. That voice…That girl…That skin... it took all his effort to keep from stopping then and there just to stare. She'd gotten older…and…he gulped…sexier…much... Her hair was falling in spiral girls, her legs in that skirt were fine and inviting, and the lacy heels elongated those perfect legs; that little bit of subtle cleavage he could see peeking from her top made his mouth dry in longing…and…those eyes…that girl…

Feeling eyes on her, Hilary Tatibana turned her head from Mariah and her other uniting friends to lock eyes with an all-too-familiar Blitzkreg Boy. Ruby met Blue….

It only took a few seconds for a flash of color to reach her cheeks, and in an attempt to hide it she turned her head and gazed at the ground...he…he was looking at her? Wasn't he? Hilary was trying really, really hard to remember how to breathe. _'Oh, God, Tala, why do you have to do this to me?' _

------------------------------------------

I am soo sorry guys! You guys gave me soo many great reviews, and I gave you this piece of shit chapter. I apologize a thousand times! How can I make it up to you?? Damn, im sad now :(. Anyways, I wanna thank my reviewers (who I obviously don't deserve!). Thanks to (reviewers as of now, if I didn't get you, im sorry!!):**Kakashi-Chanu, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, purpleeyednekoyoukai, hilaryxkai1234, Angelic Kitsune, silvercrimsonshadow, mire013, Chibi-Kari, MarineDweller, Yuri-Demonica, jellybean-kitty, Distant Storm, Tsukiharakitty, Moonlight Memories, Star Fata, discord-princess, Molly Yokunaii, chibiwolfgirl, Panic at the Disco grl, and SessKagome1KaiHil. **Thank you guys! You are soo totally kick ass! I apologize once again to all readers and reviewers for the lame-ass chapter. Please review, tell me if you liked, hated, hated with a passion, pointers, flames (I'd personally advise that one), etc, etc. Thanks for putting up with me!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess

(ps. Two updates in one day! I.E. "Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana" and "Remembering You"! go me…or not…both chapters sucked)

(pss. I think I shoulda just named this chapter "Too Many Ts)

(psss. Yes, I am definitely hyper right now)


	5. Arrangements and Continuous Blushing

BACK FROM HIATUS!! Woot-woot! SORRY IT TOOK ME **FOREVERRRRRR**Due to the fact I've finally rid the world from a true atrocity, "Forbidden Love" by Moonlight Serenity, I have found new inspiration for this wonderful little story! Lol. So, the other day, I started working on Chapter Seven of this very story. Unfortunately, all I have to offer for chapter five is another filler…BUT, just to keep your attention and hopefully keep you happy, Tala and Hilary's kiss is coming up in TWO MORE CHAPTERS so stick around. That, and the first site of violence is in that chapter too. Lol. Hope that didn't spoil anything. Lol. Well, I'll start this now. The chapter is pretty atrocious, but it's been an insanely long week, filled with ups and downs, im tired, and I've had musical practice every night this week, not to mention singing and dance practices during school hours…exhaustion, thy name is Performing Arts. Lol. I'll warn you now of my horrid OOCness, fillerness, pretty lousy grammar, and so on. Ya know, what you expect from me! Lol. XD.

Tala: -directed towards Jess- Oh, you give up a story that pretty much revolves around me, for a story starring Kai; I see how it is!

Hilary: Your story is back now, isn't it?

Bryan: Yea, so shut-up and be to think of it…why do you want this story, lover-boy, it's about you being mushy?

Tala: I-…

Hilary and Bryan: OMG! TALA HAS A HEART!

Jess: It's a sign of the apocalypse…run for your lives!! Or, just end your lives early by reading my story and having a heart attack after being so deeply appalled…either/or! Lol.

Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade… -smirks- Tala owns a heart, though.

Tala: I do not!

Wolborg: Yes, you do, Master; you love, Hilary, remember?

Tala: Damn you, Wolborg.

Kai: omg…stfu, all of you! On with the fic!

--------------------------------

Remembering You

--------------------------------

_Spencer sniffed the air lightly as they entered the airport lobby, carrying baggage. _

"_I smell perfume…and a pink fuzzball…" _

"_Sure enough," Ian gestured over his shoulder. The White Tigers X were entering the opposite end of the lobby, smiling and waving. Tyson and Ray were instantly talking with Lee and Gary, and Max seemed to be speaking with Kevin, each member of the teams were smiling… Hilary Tatibana's face lit up at the site of Mariah, one of her best friends, coming closer, waving happily and bearing a few fangs playfully. Hilary was so giddy at the site of the girl. _

"_Mariah!" Her voice chimed in the lobby. That's all Tala needed to hear to catch his attention and turn it to the familiar voice. That voice…That girl…That skin... it took all his effort to keep from stopping then and there just to stare. She'd gotten older…and…he gulped…sexier…much... Her hair was falling in spiral girls, her legs in that skirt were fine and inviting, and the lacy heels elongated those perfect legs; that little bit of subtle cleavage he could see peeking from her top made his mouth dry in longing…and…those eyes…that girl… _

_Feeling eyes on her, Hilary Tatibana turned her head from Mariah and her other uniting friends to lock eyes with an all-too-familiar Blitzkreg Boy. Ruby met Blue…._

_It only took a few seconds for a flash of color to reach her cheeks, and in an attempt to hide it she turned her head and gazed at the ground...he…he was looking at her? Wasn't he? Hilary was trying really, really hard to remember how to breathe. 'Oh, God, Tala, why do you have to do this to me?' _

Chapter Five: 

Arrangements and Continuous Blushing

They were sitting in a confined space…well, it was a limousine, but with so many people in it…damn. And, of the two limos, he would end up in the one with _her _on it; and dammit, Wolborg wouldn't let him forget it either, constantly prodding him and mentioning '_destiny'. _ Tala found his thoughts roaming over perverted images, and it didn't help his mind, which was drowning in thoughts of her, when she would occasionally look at him, and unnoticeably to all the other passengers, blush a heavy pink.

_:Master Tala, I wish you would listen to the chaos going on inside you and kiss her: _Tala, though at the moment totally stoic on the inside, was blushing on the inside, about to murder his bitbeast.

_:Wolborg, if I went with my inner chaos…a lot of people would probably die: _Tala finally mustered just enough dignity to respond.

_:True enough; oh, Master Tala, they are speaking to you; try not to look too much like a jackass and speak with them: _And like that, Wolborg ended the conversation.

"So, Tala, you want to battle tomorrow? Or maybe even tonight?" It was Kinomiya…Tyson… Tala was bored with the speaker already, but suddenly another thought imposed on his mind: impress her. Win a battle against the reigning world champion, no sweat, and get her attention. Miguel glanced over from his girlfriend, a familiar pinkette named Mathilda, whom was currently huddled up to the blonde, and looked at Tala and Tyson.

"Was there even a point in asking him, Tyson?" Miguel asked, ready to continue but was interrupted.

"I could say yes, you know," Tala spoke. Snide. Cocky. Arrogant. Always ready to defy somebody's expectations, ideas, and beliefs. Miguel raised a perfect blond eyebrow.

"_Is _that a yes?" Miguel poised. Mathilda looked from her boyfriend to Tala, then Tyson, then a quick glance at Hilary –whom she noticed to be acting a tad fidgety-, and then back to Tala. Mathilda spoke. The air between all the teens had become too edgy to her.

"Tense," She muttered. Tala paid her little attention.

"It _is _a yes, as a matter-of-fact, Miguel," Tala said. Bryan now quirked his own lilac eyebrow. What in hell was up with the captain of the Russian team? Agreeing to battle _Tyson_? Sure, Tala had some respect for the navy-haired Champ, but little patience with him…of course, Tala had little patience with anyone… _'Well, I doubt "Anyone" includes that brunette girl G-Revolution,' _Bryan added to himself.

"YES!" Tyson cheered. Suddenly, Tyson realized he wasn't a kid anymore, and almost an adult…sort of…. "I mean: awesome…that's awesome…" He stated the 'awesome' with more control. Kai glared at him and several people rolled their eyes. Hilary giggled. Tala's eyes landed on her again…and on her perfect legs… and on her soft skin…and then he realized he was staring…and then he got pissed at himself… and then _she _realized he was staring…and then he realized he was screwed…and then looked away sharply…. Hilary's ruby orbs widened a bit before she blushed. _'Was he looking at me?'_ she mentally shook her head at the thought, _'Nah…'_

----------------------------------

"Alright," Kenny clapped his hands to try to gain the attention of the many teenage, and a preteen, beybladers. Gathered around the Kinomiya Dojo was F-Dynasty, the White Tigers X, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the newly renamed Barthez Battalion "Battalion Protect", the PPB All Starz, and of course the BBA Revolutions. Tala was off in his own mind, standing near Bryan, zoning in and out –the lack of attention went unseen by all but Bryan and Kai. Bryan already knew what Tala was thinking about and mentally sweat-dropped. What the hell was up with his captain!? Bryan seriously wondered why Tala could have a one night stand with a total stranger every other night, but couldn't even speak with the girl he loved! Soon, Bryan realized he himself had zoned out…and was reawakened, along with Tala, by a pretty brunette spitfire.

"Bryan!" His gaze snapped to her. Her hands were on her hips, a faintly annoyed and impatient look on her face, and she was standing next to that Kenny kid. "Kenny is trying to tell you guys where everyone is sleeping, please try not to be rude and listen."

A couple of people wondered if Hilary Tatibana was insane: how did she just talk to Bryan like that!? Other people that knew the lilac-haired teen well knew he wouldn't kill her or anything, but brush her off, but those who feared the teen were currently worried for Hilary's life…and those who knew Hilary well knew she could hold her own. Bryan looked at the girl. To have captured Tala's heart, and coach the G-Revolutions, plus be left alone with Daichi Sumeragi and Tyson Kinomiya, Bryan had some respect for the girl. He gave an almost unnoticeable nod of his head, at which she nodded her head and said 'Thank you,'. Tala watched the conversation unfold silently: stoic on the outside, lost on the inside. God, he _needed _that girl…

"Okay, I am now going to instruct you on whom is rooming where; please pay attention," Kenny began; Hilary instantly noticed Daichi and Tyson beginning to quietly argue and ignore the brunette boy who had trouble speaking before crowds…

"Tyson, Daichi, zip-it!" She snapped at them. Each turned forward simultaneously and paid attention, else face the wrath of Hilary Tatibana. Kenny breathed again.

"The White Tigers X –including Ray- will be rooming together down the hall in a training room; several blankets and other utensils have been laid out for you so your stay will be comfortable," Kenny stated. The White Tiger team glanced at one another, giving toothy grins. "Blitzkrieg –and Kai-" Kenny gulped, "if Kai wishes, that is, get's Tyson's room. There's a bed and a couch, and all other things will be provided. Battalion Protect as well as Raul have a room adjacent to the White Tigers room, and the same goes for you supply wise," Kenny took another intake of breath, "Tyson, Daichi, Max, the PPB All Starz, and I get the living room. And the girls will all room with Hilary in the spare room on the second floor –Hiro's old bedroom. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads no and grabbed their bags; however, Mathilda seemed a little disappointed she wouldn't be in a room with Miguel, and Mariah kind of –well, more than kind of- wanted to be in the same vicinity as Ray… oh well…. Life goes on. Seeing as there were no questions, Ray spoke.

"Let's get settled then," Ray said, glancing back at the White Tiger team.

"Oh!" Tyson suddenly exclaimed, remembering, "There's a bathroom in the actual house, the upstairs of the Dojo, and one down the hall. The girls get the upstairs bathroom though."

"Oh, and the kitchen is that way! And if you eat any of my food, my Strata Dragoon will have to seek revenge!" Everyone sweat-dropped at Tyson and Daichi…always food…always random.

---------------------------------

Mathilda looked down at all the girls in the room around her. She was currently seated upon the top-bunk in the girls' room, and said bed would functions as hers. Mariah was rummaging through her pink tote bag, muttering something along the lines of "Damn, where's my hairdryer?" Julia was situating her stuff on the desk and making the fold out couch a comfortable bed for herself and Emily. Emily was currently telling Mariah that she could use her hairdryer. And Hilary had just entered the bedroom from the adjacent bathroom and told Mariah she'd put her hairdryer in there already. Despite the multi-tasking, the friends were holding somewhat of a conversation.

"Anyway, so back in Italy there is this really cute guy…and well…I'm dating him…but, you see," it was Julia speaking as she climbed up the side of the bunk-bed so she could look at a magazine with Mathilda. "He's…he's kinda…he's…" She kept trailing off.

"He's what?" Mariah asked.

"Gay?" Mathilda poised a perfect eyebrow. Julia looked at the bubble-gum haired beyblader.

"No…not gay…he's Raul's best friend," Julia sighed.

"Oh, shit," Emily said, as she put her beyblade on the nightstand.

"No joke," Hilary said, "What does Raul think about all this?" Hilary inquired as she laid her stuff out in the floor. Julia instantly went red, lowering her voice, and hiding her face behind the magazine.

"He doesn't know," the room erupted in gasps. And in one simultaneous voice:

"Julia!!" Julia laughed nervously and mushroom sighed.

-----------------------------------

Later That Night

Hilary lie on her little bed on the floor comfortably as she slept. Her blankets had all been kicked off, and she'd thrown the pillow aside in her sleep. The cool night wind blew through an open window a ruffled her brown hair, and she sighed dreamily.

_"Alright, children, for the next hour we will be doing a painting project: I would like for you to paint your families for me," it was Mrs. Bascanova, a prominent kindergarten teacher at the Russian elementary school Tal-Tal and Hily-bear attended; the slightly rotund women also happened to be there teacher. Tala was grinning ear-to-ear at the thought of painting; he loved to paint! Hilary covered her mouth and giggled at her best friend. _

"_Tal-Tal-chan, there are stars in your eyes," She whispered to him. The little boy's face instantly turned the color of his vibrant hair. "Haha," She giggled, "It's k-k, I know yu' like to paint," Tala nodded vigorously at this._

_Hilary and Tala instantly got to work when the teacher handed them their paints, which of course, they shared; however, that's not the only thing they shared: they shared the paper, despite that's not what the teacher was going for. Mrs. Bascanova walked to the pair and completely didn't mind the fact they weren't doing exactly what she wished when she saw what they were painting._

"_Tal-Tal, I'm going to paint Grandma Patsy _(A/N. that's Tala's grandmother.) _beside your Mommy," The little brunette said._

"_K," Tala answered, deep in concentration as he painted Hilary's mother, Kisha. Hilary instantly dipped her paintbrush into the purple paint. Mrs. Bascanova smiled. The painting composed itself within the hour before her very eyes; it was of the two children's families: Julian Valkov, Patsy Avanova, Kisha Franscov, Rudolph Franscov, Desmun Franscov, and in the very front Hilary and Tala, arm-in-arm. And though the image was a little impaired by the children's developing motor-skills, Mrs. Bascanova told the two it was the best picture she had ever seen._

Hilary Tatibana woke with a start, sitting up, her eyes searching through the night for the digital clock, only to find it was three A.M. Hilary sighed and laid back down to her bed on the floor. "Tal-Tal-chan," The girl whispered, tracing circles in the blankets. She smirked lightly, still in a sleep daze, thinking of herself and the boy, gazing at the moon and stars through the window. "I wonder what happened to that picture?" If only she knew a certain redhead wondered the same thing sometimes... She smiled lightly, "Oh, well," she mused in her sleep-daze. Her ruby eyes fluttered shut and she returned to the world of slumber.

-----------------------------------

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and baceyy," Mathilda groaned and rolled over in the bed. It was a Mariah, who seemed wayyy too energetic for it to be so early.

"Five more minutes, pleasee!" Mathilda whined.

"Sorry, girl, you gotta get up," Mariah said from below her. Mathilda sighed and sat up.

"Is there really eggs and bacon?" The female member of Battalion Protect asked hopefully.

"Only if you're gonna cook it," Hilary pointed out. The room sighed in annoyance (not annoyance at Hilary, annoyance at the want for breakfast food).

"Well, damn, I'm going back to bed than!" Julia collapsed back onto her bed, "Geez, Mariah, you lied to me, I thought we were really having eggs and bacon when you woke me up, too!" Mariah shrugged her shoulders.

"If you guys are that desperate for eggs and bacon, I'll cook it? K?" Hilary smiled.

"Thanks, Hilary-chan!" The room chimed in unison and Hilary laughed, leaving the room to go downstairs.

---------------------------

Later:

"Okay, I am going to send everyone out in groups of two to run errands for the picnic. A computer chose at random. This will give you a chance to bond with one another," Mr. Dickinson looked over at the crowd of beyblading teens. It was a beautiful day for a picnic, truly magnificent. The emerald green grass rolled with the wind, the sky was blue and glittered with the rare white, fluffy clouds, and the sun shone down brightly on all of the children. Hilary, however, was quite fidgety, seeing as that morning when she went to make breakfast, she passed the bathroom…and the door had been slightly ajar: Tala Valkov, perfect specimen for the term "drop-dead sexy", just happened to have gotten out of the shower. Luckily (in the terms of the fact Hilary couldn't afford a heart attack at the time), a towel was around his lower half, but she could still see his chiseled chest and alabaster skin, and tiny droplets of water glistening on him in the steamy bathroom.

"First, Mariah and Daichi will be getting the picnic blanket." Mr. Dickinson continued.

"Wow." Someone commented. Mariah looked up at Ray helplessly. He shrugged and gave her a sympathetic glance; Daichi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Next, Lee and Max will being going for plastic forks," Max cocked his head to the side, then looked at Lee, who shrugged. "Raul will accompany Kai to find plastic spoons," A look of horror plastered the redheaded circus performer's face, and he sheepishly glanced at Kai. A few people snickered. "Ray will be going with Rick to retrieve plastic cups; Tyson will go with Julia to fetch plastic knives." Randomly after the last pairing, a hand went in the air.

"Question?" It was Bryan. Mr. Dickinson nodded at the request, "Can Julia _stab_ Tyson with the plastic knives?" People snickered, laughed, or giggled.

"…No….Bryan…" Mr. Dickinson muttered, "Aside from that…" He got back to business, "Bryan and Michael will retrieve ham…"

The list went on until everyone but two had been named. Everyone stood slightly clueless on how they would survive with who they'd been paired with to gather supplies in the city.

"Finally, Tala will be with Hilary, and they will get the bread," Multiple people gasped, and the whole area fell silent. Hilary would surely die by Tala's hand, wouldn't she?

----------------------------

Oh, the monstrous chapters I write. My sincerest apologies, everyone. Lol. Sorry! The next chapter and from then on should be a LOT better, and this should be the end of the fillers!! Woot-woot! Next chapter is mainly humor, if I remember right; humor, and Hilary and Tala contemplating the L-word (aka **LOVEEEE**. Lol.). I have to thank the greatest reviewers of all time! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't continue! You offer me such great support, that I do not deserve. I'm sorry it took sooo long for an update, and im sorry that this chapter was shit, too! I'll make it up to you somehow!! Thanks to (my reviewers as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry!!): **Moonlight Memories, silvercrimsonshadow, Kakashi-Chanu, Chibi-Kari, yue-girl, Yuri-Demonica, MarineDweller, Jellybean-kitty, Star Fata, Molly Yokunaii, Tsukiharakitty, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, SessKagome1KaiHilary, keroberos91, and vamprincessmiyu. **You guys are totally kickass awesome and I lovee ya all lots!! Alrightie, thanks for reading, im sorry it was bad. Please review! Tell me if you liked, hated, loathed, are sick of fillers, yell at me for taking forever to update, pointers, etc, etct! Thanks again!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	6. Perfect Material for our School

Heyy ppls. Okay, I'm deff sorry I didn't update! I was soo crazy busy, but that's what I get for being so obsessed with the Arts :) lol. I finally have a minor break, and I've been eager to update! i almost forgot tho...XD. but, then I abruptly found free time because I just now – bout an hour ago – broke my big toe playing soccer with my brother. It wont bend. And it hurts like hell. And im a wimp :). Lol. But, I'll live. I'm still going on a walk later despite, so yea. Just worried bc I have a performance next week, and I cant bend my toe to stand on it while I perform. XD. Not good. Anyway, I'm not proud of this chapter, it's really lame. And a filler. And lame. And lame. And poorly written. It was written an eternity ago, too, I would say about… oh, before I went on hiatus…it was the last chapter I had written, and never got posted. That was prolly for the better. XD. Well, without further ado, and with my sincerest apologies:

Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade.

Kai: on with the fic!

Moonlight Serenity: -smiles brightly- next chapter: tala and hil **kiss**!!

Kai: I said "on with the fic!"

Tyson: just to warn ya, Jess made all the characters really OOC cuzz her writing is pretty crappy.

Kai: ON WITH THE FIC, DAMN YOU!

--------------------------------------

Remembering You

-------------------------------------

"_First, Mariah and Daichi will be getting the picnic blanket." Mr. Dickinson continued._

"_Wow." Someone commented. Mariah looked up at Ray helplessly. He shrugged and gave her a sympathetic glance; Daichi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Next, Lee and Max will being going for plastic forks," Max cocked his head to the side, then looked at Lee, who shrugged. "Raul will accompany Kai to find plastic spoons," A look of horror plastered the redheaded circus performer's face, and he sheepishly glanced at Kai. A few people snickered. "Ray will be going with Rick to retrieve plastic cups; Tyson will go with Julia to fetch plastic knives." Randomly after the last pairing, a hand went in the air._

"_Question?" It was Bryan. Mr. Dickinson nodded at the request, "Can Julia stab Tyson with the plastic knives?" People snickered, laughed, or giggled._

"…_No….Bryan…" Mr. Dickinson muttered, "Aside from that…" He got back to business, "Bryan and Michael will retrieve ham…" _

_The list went on until everyone but two had been named. Everyone stood slightly clueless on how they would survive with who they'd been paired with to gather supplies in the city. _

"_Finally, Tala will be with Hilary, and they will get the bread," Multiple people gasped, and the whole area fell silent. Hilary would surely die by Tala's hand, wouldn't she? _

Chapter Six:

"Perfect" Material for our School

_"Tala?" She gasped in shock, staring up at his ruthless icy eyes. She felt tears of joy welling up, but tears of fear too. She…she finally found him…but this wasn't him. "Tala!" She called, as if it would make a difference. She watched his beloved beyblade, Wolborg, a beyblade she'd come to love, viciously tear at Tala's competitor. "Tala, stop!" She screamed, gripping the television, clutching it within her fingers as if it would bring her to him…all the way to Russia… "I'm in Japan," She whispered, "I can't get to you, Tal-Tal-chan," She watched in horror as her beloved Tala-chan and Wolborg brutally attacked their opponent; her eyes were wide in fear. "What is wrong with you!" She smacked the sides of the television. Tears were now beginning to trail down her face, "Tala-chan?" _

_It had been so many years. Hilary Tatibana, now age thirteen, was sure Tala Valkov, her best friend, was…dead. She hadn't seen the boy since she was seven or eight years old. Hilary pressed her eyes closed, blocking out burning tears as she remembered her last image of Tala's family, which was Patsy and Julian lying on the ground of Tala's fancy mansion, covered in blood as she was dragged from the scene. She cursed bitterly. He'd been lost at some false "abbey", and her parents worked desperately to find him, but couldn't. He was erased from the Earth it seemed, there was no "Abbey." There was no "Tala"._

---------------------------------

"Mr. Dickinson, can I destroy your computer?" Mariah asked, putting her hand in the air.

"Yea, Tala's definitely going to destroy Hilary," Tyson Kinomiya commented genuinely.

"No, he won't, because I'll steal his weapon and destroy _you_," Julia sneered, pointing at Tyson.

"Don't take Tala's weapon! He'll have no defense against Hilary when she tries to murder him!" Daichi Sumeragi declared, pointing at Tala, "Be careful!" Spencer tilted his head to the side.

"You need help, little dude," Were the words that left his mouth.

"We're _all _gonna need help if these are our groups," Mathilda commented. A few "yea"s were murmured throughout the group of beybladers. Kenny seemed to shrink back a little bit, "Oh, I'm sorry! No offence, Kenny!" Miguel shook his head in disbelief at his girlfriend. **(A/N. **Kenny is Mathilda's partner

"Now, now, kids," Mr. Dickinson began, "These groups were chosen completely at random by a computer for good reason. We at the BBA know you children went through a lot with the last tournament, and the BEGA incident as well; we thought you deserved a nice break for socialization and such. I already know there is no way some of you would speak regularly, so this is a way for you to get to know someone who you might never have the opportunity to know."

"Or kill," Somebody commented. Emily took Miguel's earlier actions of shaking his head in disbelief and did so herself.

"Beybladers are morbid," She said, then pushed her glasses up her nose. Mr. Dickinson chose to try his best and ignore the antics, knowing they were only natural.

"You have thirty minutes before I begin to hand out money and send you off," Stanley said, "And please…no murders…okay?" A few people coughed and choked out difficult agreements.

Hilary Tatibana floated over to where Mariah, Emily, Julia, and Mathilda were standing, speaking about random things. Just as Hilary was just about to enter the circle, Mariah attached herself to Hilary's shirt, looking at the brunette pleadingly.

"Oh, Hilary! What am I going to _do_?!" She cried out, "You can't possibly leave me with…with…" Mariah's eyes trailed over to where Daichi was climbing a tree, grabbing acorns, and chucking them at the back of a very confused Raul's head, laughing, "with…with…"

"That monkey," Emily put in simply, trying to get Mariah to complete her thought.

"That monkey!" Mariah exclaimed as if she'd thought it up herself, "What will I _do_!?" She wrapped her arms around Hilary's neck like a life-line, clinging.

"Mar…you're kinda…over-reacting…" Mathilda said, sweat-dropping a bit and trying to peel Mariah off of a suffocating Hilary.

"What was your first clue?" Julia added, then the two unanimously mushroom sighed.

"Ma…Mar…Ma…riah… choking me," Hilary fervently tried to unglue Mariah from her neck, her facing turning blue. Mariah finally got the picture and let go of the ruby-eyed girl. The brunette greedily gasped in oxygen. "Thank you."

"Gee, Mariah, he won't _kill _you," Emily said, covering her throat to keep the female neko-jin from clinging to her as well.

"Yea, we had to promise Mr. Dickinson that we wouldn't murder each other," Mathilda said. Julia scoffed abruptly.

"My fingers were crossed," The two-tone haired Italian girl said. A few of the girls looked at Julia fearfully…Julia sounded pretty damn serious.

Hilary watched quietly as the girls discussed how their partners were insane, and as well listened to boys speaking somewhere nearby about taking their supply money and going back home; Mr. Dickinson intervened with such actions. Hilary Tatibana didn't know what to do with her partner. Would he talk to her? Would she talk to him? Would he tell her he knew her? Or would she have to ask? Would they choose to go along and act as if they'd never met? Would she tell him she loved him? Hilary almost choked on the thought _'LOVE? Did I just think about telling Tala I _**love** _him? I don't l-l-lo-' _She couldn't seem to get the slimy word out, _'love Tala!' _but then she paused, truly perturbed on the matter, star-stunned, fearful to even admit this other option, _'…Or do I?' _Her mind raced, _'Oh, my God: or do I?...I…I can't possibly love Tala! I don't think he even remembers me! He would never love me! For God's sake, it's Tala! Tala wouldn't love someone like me?' _but then she closed her eyes and thought back, still vividly hearing Tal-Tal-chan and Hily-bear's childish laugh intertwined in the stale, sweet air, _'but...Tal-Tal-chan would…Tal-Tal-chan would love me.' _

Julia Fernandez growled in annoyance: her brother was so stupid! She crossed her arms, she bit her lip, she tapped her foot, she fidgeted with her shirt sleeves, she twisted her hair, she pulled her hair, she messed with the hem of her skirt, and she chewed the inside of her jaw, yet nothing was enough to calm her and get her mind off of it.

"Raul! For the circus's sake! Daichi is in the tree throwing acorns at you!" Julia yelled, picking up a pebble and chucking it at her brother. Lord, the boy had just been standing there trying to figure out what the hell was coming at his head when they could all audibly hear Daichi laughing "Geez."

"HAHAHAHA!" Daichi Sumeragi howled when Julia threw the rock at Raul, he hung upside down in the tree, laughing, "That was priceless!"

"And you!" Julia huffed, not forgetting the little monkey boy. In a flash, a rock was flying at Daichi's head, which hit dead-on with Julia's supreme acuity, knocking the boy from the tree. _CRASH! _All eyes glanced in Daichi's direction before deciding their conversations were far more interesting and focusing on them. Julia brushed her hands off.

"That's better," The Italian girl said. Tyson gulped in fear. "Now," Julia sweetly approached the semi-conscious preteen, "remember, Mariah is my friend," Julia's face abruptly turned sour, "You bug her, and I can find _boulders_ to throw," Daichi's eyes widened. Julia smiled then began to stalk off back to the circle of girls. "That monkey isn't going to bother you, Mariah," Mariah nodded hesitantly.

Mr. Dickinson watched happily at the scene. Sure, Daichi had been throwing things and Julia had retaliated, Michael and Tyson had decided to have a competition on who could spit further and more people were joining in as well as people placing bets, and a few people glared at one another, but at least they hadn't tried to murder each other, and that was a supreme accomplishment. He glanced at his watch: time to get the ball rolling…or if you preferred, the beyblade spinning.

"Alright everyone, settle." Mr. Dickinson said, trying to bring attention to himself…it wasn't working too well, only a few people had noticed. "Excuse me, kids," He attempted again, still failing.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION!" It pierced through the air, instantly quieting everyone. Go, Hilary!

"Um…" Mr. Dickinson glanced around nervously, "Thank you, Hilary," He told the brunette G-Revolution.

"No problem, sir," Hilary said high-fiving Mariah; she'd said it so politely you'd never guess she was the one who'd yelled.

"Now… I have money for each group, so partner up," Mr. Dickinson saw several people who were teammates and not partners join together, "With the partner you were assigned…"

"Nice try, Mariah," Lee patted his sister on the back; Mariah had just tried to join with Ray.

Soon enough, the beybladers had –reluctantly and trying to make as many problems and distractions as possible- filed into two lines. Hilary Tatibana found herself standing behind Mathilda and Kenny and in front of Spencer and Aaron, with Tala –whom she noticed was a lot taller than herself- beside her. She fidgeted nervously, trying to busy herself talking with Mathilda. Tala had found himself conversing –well as much as he ever conversed in public- with Spencer. _'Does she remember me?' _Tala thought absentmindedly as he talked about random things with Spencer, _'or is she _afraid_ of me?' _his mind wandered to times of their childhood.

"Tala…" Hilary had to try really, really hard to talk to him like he was a normal person, one she'd rarely spoken to before at that. He looked down at her _'Is she really going to talk to me?' _he wondered as he looked at the girl, _'Hilary was always brave.' _"Tala…"

_:Master, answer Hily-bear!: _Wolborg reminded the redhead who was too busy with his thoughts of her talking to him to actually talk to her.

"Hn." He _finally _responded. Hilary could feel the nervous sweat on her brow.

"Um…"

"Yea?" He was getting kind of annoyed.

"We're at the front of the line," She pointed out simply, "Everyone is waiting…" she gestured behind her at cursing beybladers. _'That's it!? DAMMIT!' _Tala mentally shouted. Tala watched as Hilary looked away from him and took the money from Mr. Dickinson –which she was not only doing because she had too, but also to distract herself from gazing at the teen.

--------------------------------

_Flashback:_

_"C'mon! GO, TAL-TAL-CHAN!" She fervidly cheered from the sidelines, arms thrown in the air for emphasis. She watched as Tala's Wolborg collided with his opponent's beyblade in total grace, almost as if it was a dance. It was a mini-tournament, for younger kids, ages six to eight, and Tala was in the final match. Hilary herself had gotten out in the third of six rounds, but she didn't mind, she just wanted to see Tala beyblade. It was amazing. Tala and Hilary were seven years-old now, and Tala seemed like he could be a pro-beyblader despite his young age. He took out every opponent in this tournament –as in all other tournaments he'd been in- with utter ease; Hilary even heard the judges talking about permitting the seven year-old boy compete in tournaments for nine to eleven year-olds. Hilary smirked happily: that was _her_ best friend. _

_Wolborg retaliated for his final knock-out. This guy didn't stand a chance. _

"_Wolborg! Get him! Plan Delta!" Wolborg easily complied to his master's wishes. _

"_N-N-No way!" Tala's opponent could only gape in shock. Wolborg spun around Tala's opponent's beyblade at lightning speeds, getting faster, and faster, and faster, before out of nowhere it launched into the air, coming down and colliding head on for a killer blow. The other boy's beyblade shot from the dish, smashing into a wall and indenting itself in said wall. _

"_GO, TALA!" The little brunette screamed as Wolborg returned his master's hand and Tala stepped down off the platform, smirking. She flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and cheering. He smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her too. They laughed and finally broke apart, arms swung around each others shoulders they gathered Tala's plaque, let him take a few pictures, and then the two went to leave, making sure to gather up both Julian and Patsy; however, they were stopped at the door. _

_Hilary Tatibana instantly found her star-stunning ruby-eyes narrowed, and her pretty face scrunched up in disgust as soon as she laid eyes on the man, instantaneously filled up with horrible feelings and distrust towards him. _

"_Hello," He spoke with a fancy accent, "My name is Boris Balkov, and you must be Tala Valkov," He extended his hand. Tala hesitantly shook the man's hand, trying to ignore Hilary's glare. The man was tall, with purple hair and eyes, dressed in a nice green suit. He looked…too formal…too smooth, in Hilary's opinion. "And you must be the boy's family," He extended his hand to Julian and Patsy. He shook Patsy's hand, then kissed pretty Julian Valkov's hand._

"_Um…Hi…Yes, I'm his mother, Julian, and this is his grandmother, Patsy Avanova," Mrs. Valkov formed a polite smile. Boris nodded in recognition._

"_And the father?" He asked. Julian's eyes instantly saddened, and Patsy squeezed her daughter's shoulders; Tala and Hilary's eyes drooped a bit as well._

"_He's…um…I'm a widow; anyway," Julian spoke the first part with caution and a shaking voice, but then fought to morph it into cheer and leave the thought behind. _

"_Oh, my sincerest apologies, Mrs. Valkov," He bowed a bit in respect, then glanced at Hilary. He'd felt the annoying little brunette's glare on him the second he entered the room… "Young Master Valkov, your performance was simply astounding," He told Tala, "You've got a fine boy here, ma'am; perfect material for our school," The man continued. A look of confusion plastered Julian's face._

"_School?" She inquired. _

"_Yes, school. I work at a Russian Abbey, it is a perfect school. It is run by myself –second in command- and a Master Voltaire Hiwatari," Julian Valkov's auburn eyes instantly widened._

"_Hiwatari?" She breathed out the Russian renowned name of fame. Boris smirked lightly._

"_Yes, ma'am," He told her proudly. He handed her a pamphlet, which she and Patsy quickly leafed through, marveling at the –now known to be false- beauty._

"_Oh, my! It's so surreal…and the money for such a school," Julian glanced at her son. What an opportunity! Tala watched the conversation go on, slightly lost. _

"_Are you not a Valkov, Madame? Your name is very well-known, as well, I do believe," He told her. She nodded, her purple hair cradling her angelic face. _

"_I am, and it is. But… I don't know…it is still a lot to take in…I fear…and I am just not sure…We're saving up all our money to send him to the best college and…" She trailed off._

"_What if I offered a half-scholarship? Tala would make an excellent addition to our establishment; we can train him, hone his abilities, and work his marvelous talents, molding them into something great, truly harnessing his proper abilities," Boris continued. Hilary gasped._

"_I don't…know…" Julian glanced down at Hilary. Suddenly, Mrs. Valkov felt a burly hand on her shoulder._

"_Think it over," He smiled with fake sincerity, before tipping his hat and turning to leave. "Contact me shortly. Good day, Madame! Master Valkov, Lady Avanova, and oh, yes, little Miss Tatibana as well…" Hilary glowered pointedly at his retreating back as Patsy and Julian stared, slightly shell-shocked, and Tala watched in minor confusion._

------------------------------

Okay…that was lameeee!! Ah!!! –blushes- shit, shit, shit! Sorry! Next chapter is the kiss though, does that make it better?? Gomen-nasai, lo siento, I'm sorry! I must thank my awesome reviewers for sticking by me! Thanks to (as of now, if I didn't get you, im sorry!): **xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, Mistress Persephone, Molly Yokunaii, Yuri-Demonica, Kakashi-Chanu, yue-girl, sheila lara, jellybean-kitty, SessKagome1KaiHilary, Angelic Kitsune, and vampireprincessmiyu. **Arigatou, everyone! If I didn't respond to your reviews, I'm sorry, I was soo busy beyond belief, truly. I'm sorry this chapter sucked everyone, I hope the next will be better! Please review. Tell me if you: liked, loathed, I need to quit, hated, delete it, pointers, flames, etc. Thanks again!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	7. Extremely Important Author's Note

Hola ppls : )

Okay, it's been around…an eternity since you heard from me, huh? Lol. My bad. Anyways, I have good news, bad news, and a favor to ask. Lol.

The good news: I might be updating this story.

The bad news: I might not.

The bad news again: If I do finish this story, it'll be in two chapters, so you can imagine how the quality will be (especially bc originally it was going to be around 14 chapters long).

The favor: I want to know what _you_ –yes, _you_- want me to do. I can:

1.) Finish it in two chapters (low quality, sorry)

2.) Just tell you how it was supposed to end

3.) Delete it all together

Vote in a review or PM. This is really important. If you do want me to finish it in two chapters, I also have another question. I might end it in THREE chapters, rather than two, it just depends. I need someone to read the current ending and tell me what they think (I have chapter eight written, which could possibly be the end.) So, if you want Option 1 and you'd like to help me with the end, please specify.

I am soo sorry. It's just…this and a few other stories have been looming over my head like a storm cloud I can't get rid of, and make me not want to write. Ever again. It's really bad. It made my writer's block even worse. Blekk. (sorry, I seem to be too tired to properly articulate.). I mean, it was soo bad I was afraid to even pull up any of my stories or start any oneshots. Bad enough that I didn't want to write, and that's just weird. Ack, I feel so bad for doing this. To make up for it, if you want, I'll write a TalaHil oneshot sometime for all you TalaHil fans that really wanted to see this. I am so sorry: (

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess

P.S. If anything in this doesn't make any sense, i am soo sorry (again). I'm kinda half asleep and my brain isnt functioning, but i needed to get this done.


	8. A Little Like This

Oh, my gosh! I should be in bed right now – I have to work tomorrow morning! I just got so excited and had to post this, though.

So, yeah, **I am going to finish this story! **

I have most of the details worked out and know where I want to go with it. I just need the time to write it basically. It's likely that updates will be sporadic and somewhat infrequent, but it's better than nothing, I think. I am so excited! This story is going somewhere pretty awesome, I think, too! So thank you to all the reviewers whom pushed me to finish this! You rock! I love all your passionate feedback!

Anyway, I seem to "think" too much.

Well, this chapter was a little difficult because I promised a kiss and the chapters I'd already written were deleted. Plus, I figured a kiss was owed to all you loyal readers and reviewers. I bet it's not what you expected, though, but this was my idea from the beginning! The italicized-ness means FLASHBACK!

And, yeah, I got the idea for the title from 3OH!3 "My First Kiss."

Kai: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade or 3OH!3. Now, finally, on with the fic!

Remembering You

**Chapter Seven:**

**A Little Like This**

_The playground at a small, Russian primary school was nearly barren fifteen minutes after the school bell rang. A small group of children stood by the chain-length fence waiting for their parents and another rocked lazily by the swings. A few strays stood idly or ambled. _

_ One of the ambling strays looked a little concerned. "Hilary!" called a small, redheaded seven year-old boy. The boy was keen to leave the schoolyard, but found he couldn't leave when he realized his best friend was missing. The boy's brow wrinkled. He knew Hilary wouldn't leave without him as they always strolled home as a pair. He was a little perturbed as he'd only been in the bathroom a few minutes and she'd managed to disappear. It was several impatient minutes later when the boy finally received a response. _

_ "Tal-tal!" a quiet, familiar voice hissed from behind the bushes under a classroom window. Tala hurriedly shuffled over to the source of the sound and started to crouch down, but an unexpected hand shot out from the shrubbery and clutched the hem of his shirt. A small brunette girl then tugged him to the ground forcefully. He landed in the dirt accompanied by a soft thud. _

_ The boy blinked. Hilary, concealed by the foliage, was squatting apprehensively. She was perched on her toes with her knees pressed to her chest and appeared poised to run for it with minimal notice. _

"_Wha-?" Tala started to question, but she swatted his head and pressed her finger to her lips asking for silence. She pointed through a crack in the shrubbery. She gestured to a boy their age standing twenty feet away. _

_ "Efim wants to steal my first kiss," she whispered as she again jabbed her index finger at a flaxen boy standing beside the playground's slide. Tala looked to the other boy before resting his blue orbs on his best friend. "I don't want him to have it."_

_ "Oh," the redhead said dumbly. The ruby eyes of his friend implored him to find a solution to her dilemma. He chewed his lip a little while he reviewed the information. Hilary pursed her mouth impatiently and looked away. The young boy spoke again a few moments later, "okay, I have an idea."_

_ "Really!" the girl twisted to face her friend eagerly. She was thankful to have such an intelligent best friend and to have a solution so quickly; however, the redhead hardly looked relieved and Hilary suddenly felt a little confused. Shouldn't he be glad to be so smart and able to help her? _

_ "Yeah, but you may not like it," the boy eventually stated. Tala wrinkled his nose as the idea took greater shape in his mind. "It may be kind of gross," he said slowly. It wouldn't be _that _gross, though, he soon realized. "I mean, we're going to have to kiss the people we marry, anyway." He tried to reason with himself. _

_ Hilary cocked her head to one side, "I don't want Efim to have my first kiss."_

_ "I know," Tala replied quickly. "I could have your first kiss, though; then it wouldn't belong to Efim – he'll probably leave you alone, then." _

_Hilary stared at him with wide eyes and blinked a dozen times in rapid succession. _

_The implications of Tala's words were dawning on her gradually. _

_ "Hilary," the boy breathed, "may I have your first kiss?" _

_ A pronounced blush spread across the girl's cheeks. She was very hesitant at first, but slowly worked up her resolve. "Yes," she said firmly._

_ The girl looked away once more before looking deeply into Tala's burning crystal blue eyes. He took her hand, placed his other palm on her shoulder, and tipped forward to press a feathery, chaste kiss to her awaiting mouth The contact was very brief, but it only took a moment for Tala to register how soft her lips were and how pleasant it felt to have them pressed against his own. The boy then gently pushed away. _

_ The pair was very silent for a few minutes. Ruby and blue eyes roved over the schoolyard and occasionally focused on the form of the other body. "Thank you for kissing me, Tal-Tal," Hilary finally said softly. _

_ The boy nodded, "you're welcome. C'mon, we should go tell Efim so he'll leave you alone."_

_ "Okay," the girl replied, "and then we'll go to your house and get hot chocolate, right?" _

_ Tala stood and dusted his pants before extending his hand to Hilary. She took it and he heaved until she was standing beside him. "Right," he said and then turned toward the playground, "let's go."_

_ As the pair sauntered toward the blond boy in the middle of the schoolyard, Tala thought about his first kiss and his best friend. He liked it, but it wasn't something he wanted to do again any time soon. He certainly didn't want to marry Hilary, did he? _No, of course not, _he thought as the object of his thoughts stumbled over a pile of snow. She was just his best friend and marrying girls seemed gross; however, he realized he didn't want to kiss anyone else or Hilary to kiss anyone else, either._

* * *

I SHOULD BE SLEEPING! Phew, that was a little hard to write because they're so little I didn't want it to be awkward or creepy! I hope it wasn't! They certainly won't be kissing again until their much, much older. Oh, well, at least Tala salvaged Hilary's first kiss before some other icky boy could snag it. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and it was what they were waiting for! Sorry I made you wait so long! Please review and let me know what you think!

Ja ne and God bless!

-AJ


End file.
